The saviour
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Akira was kidnapped and Shiki couldn't take that well. Warning: There will be Lemon . and character death but not shiki or Akira A two shots story : Enjoy!


**A/N I have noticed that there aren't many fictions about Akira and Shiki So I have decided to write about them, this fiction will consist of two shots and as I promised the last one will have lemon ^.^ **

**I don't know if the characters are (OOf) so you tell me and judge to put it as a warning.**

**Anyway I will stop babbling and let you enjoy the story! **

*The punisher* Gunji's*(_point of view)_

"What do you think then, bring him to me and I will let you live and give you a huge price"

That was the only thing that I have to do, so I just agreed immediately I have just to give him the pet he wants and who you might ask? The only man that's capable of doing things so inhuman!

That can let me be free and be the only one who can defeat the first II Re; it's my only chance…my only choice actually I always feel disgusted and with a hidden amusement when that man, his name is Arbtiro: A gaudy blond man who always wears a mask over his face, treating a human as a pet when I look at his pet… I feel the sickness and emotions that I shouldn't have to feel it; and I feel pity for one person that's soon will become his pet… Akira, I am going to catch you no matter what; because I am Gunji and I never break a promise! And I just want to have fun.

xA~::::SxA~:::SxA:~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~:::~SxA::::~:::~

~ Somewhere in Toshima city~

To be humiliated, pleading for a mercy that's the only thing he finds it as a weakness, blood spread everywhere, the smell… his only reason for doing this is to find someone who can beat him and there is no one, no one except maybe Akira.

That angered him more; he slays them all without a warning or a chance to defend themselves or to drink the drug that can gives them a power what a weakness, he retreat when he knew that this is the end… gazing at them with a pity, they are all pathetic, he walks to leave the pathetic place.

Then he can hear something, so he stops… looking around him to find the soon to be his victim, he is angry, thinking how Akira can be the only one who can defeat him yet the only one to make him feel. And speaking of the devil, he found him finally… emerging from the near alley so suddenly he wants him to beg for his life…pleads for a mercy just like everyone, but this is Akira. And Akira is different.

Before Akira can do anything… Shiki pinned him roughly at the wall, choking him to beg then maybe he will let him live, that pained expression on Akira face, that denial and ignorant eyes of his let him smirk evilly.

"So what a trash here like you came? Missing your master?"

Seeing him trying to say the words but with no avail, seeing him trying to get free from his hold but fail, seeing him averting his eyes from his made him angry much.

"How naïve you are, look at me _now"_

When he looked into his eyes once again with force, his expression was intense, almost threatening.  
For a moment, Akira thought that maybe he was finally doomed, but before he could ponder it further, shiki yanked his body to him and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, surprising himself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Akira opened his mouth with a low and a lusting moan.__Suddenly, Akira pushed shiki away as if he'd been burned… looking so lost and frightening and he can finally breathe with an exhausting pants.

"What are you doing?" And he smacked himself because he stuttered

"Hmm what a delicious taste you are" Responded in a seductive voice.

Akira could feel his face burning when he can feel the blush, and smacked again because shiki can see it clearly even the dark can't cover it.

"I will leave you now; we will meet again when you are in a better shape"

Leaving Akira with a hidden desire, Akira couldn't think he can feel his heart is burning with lust and desire… he doesn't understand why he liked that kiss, did Shiki really liked Akira so that's why every time he leaves him alive… and then he can hear something, trying to hold his knife to defends himself. Being Alert.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty hmm let's play hide and seek"

Damn it, it's him again, who else might be of course the one who shows in the bad times is * The punisher*… looking around him trying to find a way out but nothing, nothing! And then he was trapped. He was standing there with devilish smirk and who is that it's Gunji! Again…

"Well, well, well…. I finally found you"

And the fight started, Akira was tired from the fight before with Shiki so he didn't noticed when Gunji's leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with Akira's ankles, throwing him off balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, Akira found himself flat on his back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed devoid of oxygen, wincing as tiny pebbles from the asphalt dug painfully into his back. Then the subsequent tunnel vision turned to black.

SxA~::::SxA~:::SxA:~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~:::~SxA::::~

_Akira's Point of view _

I can feel my body is being tense, feel my mind is being a prison… telling me not to leave this place that I am inside… a place that's everyone have his or her right to hide, It's telling me and whispering" don't go just stay here" that voice was familiar to me, and then I knew it. It was my mind.

But I declared his suggestion, declared his command and I felt my teary gray eyes opening slowly, I was greeted by nothing… there was nothing even if my eyes were open, I couldn't see I panicked and then I heard a voice that made me quiver in an extremely officinal way that I wish to know it and then I knew it when he started to speak… it was the coldness in his voice.

"Hmm Just like a puppy, so lost yet you want to be found" "Your blood is all what I need" "You have something miraculous in your blood" "You are just perfect"

With a devilish laugh that familiar voice replayed to my silence questions, I can feel my breath is fading slowly, my heartbeat is pounding strongly, but I was numb everywhere, I couldn't feel my body… I couldn't feel anything. And that thing made scared for the first time of my life.

Defenseless… that's all what I am now, all what I am doing is praying for someone to find me, anyone. I don't want his filthy hands to touch my body or anything. If anyone can hear me, I just don't want to be touched by this man, if my savior will hear me and bring me back… I will do anything for them.

But I never showed my fear and all what I do is hide behind my mask, just to let this monster see my defiant look to let him know that he didn't win his game _yet_.

But then I can finally see, that person took off the bandage that was covering my eyes with unclear vision I had had tried to focus but failed terribly when I started to feel something cold hit my skin and I yelped from this pain, I lowered my eyes to see where the pain is coming from and then I groaned hoarsely, it's like I felt all of my energy is fading; and then I noticed from where the pain is coming. That sick person was sticking a needle in my left arm, I struggled helplessly but to no avail and I just felt so tired I feel my eyes are shutting down, having no control so sleep took over me.

End of Akira's P.O.V

SxA~::::SxA~:::SxA:~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~:::~SxA~

Keisuke was worried no scratch that he was on the verge to lose himself and why is that well, Rin and him were walking around in the natural zone area for the hope to find his best friend and secret crush Akira.

He seems to do that a lot lately, disappear out of blue… but these days he felt that Akira was feeling really down not like he never felt like that; but Akira started to get mad over little things that he shouldn't get mad about it… so when Akira was feeling like he was about to go mad, he always started …(before doing something dangerous) to run away and he was concerned for him not only him, Rin and Motomi too so he wasn't imagining things and that was a good thing.

And he just wished from Akira to tell him if there is something wrong to help his best friend. And here he was walking around in the natural zone by himself Rin had something to do so he left, leaving Keisuke by himself. The weather is calm; every minuet a cold breeze hit his face to calm his anxious feelings; but they never did; because he can hear laughter that made him shudder, made him small… and he wanted to hide, but he never did; he started to walk and the laughter's tone and sound leading him to see who is laughing this inhumanity laugh. He hid himself not wanting to be seen, near to this dark alley where the laughter died down and he could see who exactly was laughing he gasped silently to see him holding a lot of tags and money. With his friend by his side he saw him smirking.

"Tell you what it was very easy to knock Akira out; he was so weak and so light when I picked him up on my shoulder…" "_I feel so stron-"_But he was never able to finish his sentence, Keisuke was angry and fuming inside… but he knew better his anger will let him loose, but luck was by his side… his eyes light up and sparkle danced inside his eyes… he saw Gunji was being pinned on the wall, being punched on the stomach and face, being trapped and chocked to death by a strong hand… and who was this strong to be able by doing that. None other than Shiki, blood started to flow from Gunji's face damaging what was healthy and not broken. Shiki's sword was threaten Gunji's life, aiming it on the neck, the perfect spot to kill in a fast way and now Gunji was only trying to breathe his friend ran away from the moment Shiki showed out from nowhere leaving him behind to not have a fate like him… a terrible fate at that.

"Where is he?"

Gunji cried out in pain, trying to find his voice to speak … to begging for a mercy… Shiki's hand loosened a bit just for a minute to hear where is shiki was.

" Arbitro…."

A frightening scream could be heard now, and then nothing, just silence… Keisuke covered his mouth when he saw Shiki's sword cut Gunji's neck… the smell was terrible and the sight was very unpleasant.

Watching Shiki leave, Keisuke walked in to the alley, hearing something unexpected from the retreating figure.

"I am going to bring him back for you"

SxA~::::SxA~:::SxA:~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~::::SxA~:::~SxA~

**End of chapter one **

**It's short I know the next one will be longer ^.^**

**PLEASE review and thanks for reading **

**Ja ne! **


End file.
